


Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

by Featherbelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherbelle/pseuds/Featherbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Flo paid her usual visit late last week, and I had seen a lot of other fics floating around that dealt with this subject…so I tackled the bunny that bit. Or would that be the bunny tackled me? Either way…we have fic. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in the writing of this fic: “Lips of an Angel” by Hinder – I know…but hey it really fired up the Winchester muse, so who cares? LOL  
> Warnings: None that I can see, except perhaps the profanity and overprotectiveness of the boys. Little bit of drinking, but they are all adults, so… yeah. Lots & lots of fluff, though! :)  
> **Her outfit can be found here: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134150032 **

I managed to hide my condition from the boys long enough to get back to the motel. Thank God that hunt was over and I could rest. Sam carried my gear bag into the room and dumped it by the bed he and I shared. “Dean and I are going to get some food. You want anything?” he asked.

“Burger and fries and a chocolate shake,” I replied, sitting on the bed and trying not to wince. “Orange juice.” I tossed him my wallet. “And a bottle of Crown.”

“Got it. Anything else?” Sam asked, sitting down next to me. “What’s wrong?” he asked, alarm in his voice as I grimaced when pulling my boots off. He immediately dropped to the floor to gently take over with my other foot and examine both intently for any signs of injury.

“Sam, I didn’t get hurt on the hunt. I’m fine, it was a simple salt and burn,” I said, swatting at his hands when he went to slide my sweats off.

He blinked. “Sweatpants? Seriously? You know better than to wear those hunting. What were you thinking?” He shook his head.

“I’m thinking I’m in pain, Sammy, that’s what. Jeans are too fuckin’ tight right now.” I got up and stepped around him. Walking over to where my other bag was, I rummaged around in it for a minute, coming up with a small white wrapped package and a more comfortable shirt. Ducking into the bathroom, I opened the package to reveal a maxi pad and put it and the other shirt on. Then I rummaged through my bag for some Tylenol and my heating pad. My heating pad was gone. “Aw, shit!”

“What is it, baby?” Sam asked, concern in his voice. I felt his hands on my shoulders.

“My friggin’ heating pad’s gone. Damn it!” I kicked at my duffle bag.

“You need another one? I’ll pick it up too.” Sam smiled and opened his arms. I walked into his embrace and he wrapped his arms around me, careful of where he put his hands. “Can you make sure it’s one of the soft fabric washable ones, not the ones made of out that plastic crap? They squish up too much and are a pain in the ass to get unfolded again,” I said. His soft laugh rumbled through his chest. “Sure. Anything else?”

“Bottled water just to make sure I don’t get dehydrated,” I replied, collapsing onto the bed.

Sam paused on his way to the door to write down everything I’d requested on the little notepad by the motel phone. The door opened behind him and Dean stuck his head in. “Sammy, dude, what’s the hold up?”

“Our girl’s not feeling well, so in addition to food, I’m going to pick up some other stuff up for her, so we’ll need to make another stop, okay?”

Dean walked into the room and shut the door. He sat down on the foot of the bed and tweaked my foot. “Nice socks, half pint,” he grinned at me. They were black and white and looked like the stickers put on some albums now. ‘ _Parental Advisory: Explicit Content._ ’  I jerked my foot out of his grasp. “Not in the mood, Dean,” I said.

“Dude,” Sam said, and whispered something in his ear. “Oh,” Dean mumbled. He got up and walked over to me. “We’ll take care of you, sweetheart, don’t worry.” Leaning over, Dean kissed me on the forehead and then jerked his head towards Sam. "Let’s hit the road, Sammy.”

Before he left, Sam passed me my laptop and plugged it in. “No research. You just play games or something,” he said sternly, kissing me on the lips softly. A few minutes later, I heard the rumble of the Impala’s engine as the boys left to grab food and the other stuff I had asked for.

I took two Tylenol with water from the tap in the bathroom and then laid down on the bed. I started to play games like Sam said, but got a little tired so I shut the laptop and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew it was over an hour later and the boys were just getting back.

“Oh, hey guys,” I said sleepily, sitting up as they came in and unloaded bags on the table. Sam brought over the box with the new heating pad, unpacked it, set it up behind my back and tossed the cord over the edge of the bed. Dean unpacked my food, passed it to me and plugged in the heating pad. As I started eating, the boys brought in the rest of the stuff they bought. Their own food went on the small table. The cooler we kept in the car had been refilled with ice and several of the bottles of water went in there, the rest in the room’s small fridge. The bottle of Crown Royal I had asked for also went into the cooler. Orange juice in the fridge. There were still two other bags yet to be unloaded and I gestured with my milkshake. “What’s that stuff?”

Dean reached over and grabbed one of the bags and tossed it to me. Inside were new packages of pads, tampons, Tylenol, Advil and Midol. I smiled at them. “Thanks, guys. Now what’s that other one?”

Sam grinned. “Hopefully enough chocolate to keep you from killing us.”

“Oh, now, I wouldn’t do that! I love you guys! But let me get this pain down to a dull roar and turn me loose on something…” I raised my eyebrows, making Dean laugh.

We discussed strategies for the next few days. “No offense sweetheart, but in this much pain, you’re…”

“Next to useless. Yes, I know,” I rolled my eyes. “At least I can still do research. But yeah…you two are going to be stuck with all the heavy work for a few days, unless you guys want to take a break too.”

The brothers exchanged glances and I could see the idea had some appeal. I let them mull it over while I scooted off the bed. “Whoa. Whoa. Where are you going?” Dean demanded.

“To get something to drink,” I said, gesturing at the cooler.

“No,” Sam replied, scooping me up and putting me back at the head of the bed.

“What?” I spluttered, gawking at him.

“ _We_ are going to take care of you. Whatever you need, we’ll get it or do it for you,” Dean said, picking up one of the small motel glasses, filling it with ice and pouring in some of the whiskey, correctly assuming which drink I meant. He handed it to me and I downed half of it in one gulp, raising an eyebrow at him and his brother.

“You two are going to wait on me hand and foot?” They both nodded.

“Um, you guys do know this is not serious? I’m not dying here,” I told them, trying not to laugh at how serious they were taking all this.

“So what? You’re right. We could use a break, and what better way to spend it than with you?” Dean grinned at me.

“Right,” I said, sipping at the rest of my drink. “Doing what, exactly?”

“Whatever you want,” Sam said, getting himself a beer and curling up on my left side. “Dean, pass me my food, will you?”

“Oh, hey, that’s a great idea, Sammy,” Dean smiled at me while handing Sam his meal. Dean sat down on the other side of me, kicked off his boots and picked up his own food.

As the boys ate, I finished off my fries and milkshake, replaying their earlier words in my mind.  _Anything, huh, fellas? We’ll see about that._

Once again I crawled to the foot of the bed, and Dean growled at me. “What is it?”

“Dean, seriously? I have to pee, for fuck sakes. Oh, and hot baths or showers really help when it hurts like this, so which one of you is gonna join me later?” I snapped, trying not to die laughing at the looks on both of their faces when I said that.

Coming back from the bathroom a few minutes later, I grabbed the TV remote and crawled back to my spot in between the boys. I turned on the TV and resolved to ignore both of their overprotective asses. Just to irk Dean, I stopped channel surfing when I saw that ‘Dirty Dancing’ was on. Glancing to the side, I just looked at him for a minute, daring him to make some smartass comment about my viewing choices.

The next two hours passed relatively easily. The movie had just started when I found it, and the three of us actually enjoyed ourselves. Both of them had gotten comfortable for the night, stretched out on the bed to either side of me. I had curled into Dean’s side and he insisted on me keeping the heating pad at my back, even though it would make him hot too. I just shrugged and did as he asked, but told him to let me know if it started to burn him. My legs were stretched out across Sam’s lap, and every once in a while he would absentmindedly massage my calves.

I had seen this movie so many times it wasn’t funny, and when a shirtless Johnny put on ‘These Arms of Mine’ by Sam Cooke, and Baby knocked on the door to his cabin, I knew what was coming. Dean was making fun of some of the dialogue, and I had to elbow him hard in the gut and threaten him to make him stop. “Knock it off, Dean, or I’ll throw you on the floor.” He just laughed.

Not being able to help myself, I sat up and spoke along with Baby when she said some of my favorite lines. “Me? I’m scared of everything. I’m scared of what I saw, I’m scared of what I did, of who I am, and most of all, I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I’m with you.”

Dean cuddled closer to me at that, and Sam slid his arm around me. The boys knew I wasn’t just parroting favorite movie lines. They knew I was talking to them. I had been living and hunting with them for several years now, but some of it was still taking some getting used to. Sometimes after really bad hunts, I had nightmares, and they knew this. What they did not know was the actual content of those dreams, and I wasn’t sure if I could ever tell them that I often dreamed of the monsters we hunted coming back and killing them in revenge, leaving me all alone. I loved both of them dearly, and honestly I didn’t know what I’d do without them.

On the television screen, Baby and Johnny were dancing to Solomon Burke’s ‘Cry To Me’. When Johnny removed Baby’s shirt, Dean covered my eyes. “You’re too young to see that,” he joked and I slapped at his arm. Surprisingly Dean was quiet for the rest of the movie, except for whistling at Johnny’s car, a ’57 Chevy. I glanced at Sam and we rolled our eyes. When it got to the end, and I knew the final dance was moments away, I got up and moved to the other bed so I could be closer to the screen. I had thought my bodyguards would follow me, but they stayed put where they were, watching me enjoy the last few minutes of the movie. As the ending credits rolled, I stood up and stretched. “You guys want another drink?”

“Nah,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I think I’m going to turn in.” He got up and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

“Dean?” I asked, brandishing a water bottle in one hand, Crown in the other.

“Nope. You come here,” he said, crooking his finger at me the same way Johnny had Baby at the beginning of the final dance. I put the whiskey back in the cooler and crawled back up the bed, water bottle in hand. “What?”

Dean opened his arms and I laid down beside him, laying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, one hand spread against my lower back. “Get some sleep sweetheart,” he said softly, kissing the top of my head. A few minutes later I heard rustling behind me and felt the bed dip as Sam climbed in on my other side. I laughed. “Guys…I don’t think this is going to work.”

Dean slid himself out from under me and sat up. “Sammy, I got an idea. Come here,” he said, walking around to where the other bed was. Dean nodded his head at the bedside table. “Help me move this,” he said to his brother. A few minutes later, they had moved the single bedside table to the other side of the room, and the second bed was pushed next to the one we had all crowded into. Then we took the sheets and blankets off both and spread them over the middle of the now extra-large bed, then we all crawled in. “You need your heating pad, sweetheart?” Dean asked me. I shook my head. “Nah, you’re not supposed to sleep with one on. Might get burnt. Besides, I think I’ll be okay with you two human furnaces here,” I laughed.

Dean again opened his arms, and I laid down as I had been, curled on his chest. Sam curled up behind me. They wrapped their arms around me in such a way that Dean’s hand was on my lower back as it had been before the whole bed moving project, and Sam laid a hand on my lower abdomen. Both of them kissed me goodnight, Dean on the top of my head again, Sam on my cheek. I smiled. Despite the pain I was in, I couldn’t have been in a better place. I was with my best friends. I never wanted to be anywhere else. 


End file.
